1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting and fishing equipment and, more specifically, to unattended fish traps for the capture of small fish such as minnows and killies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present state of the art, traps for small fish have a number of shortcomings. They tend to be expensive and difficult to fabricate and, moreover, they consume a great deal of storage and transporting space. A typical fisherman may wish to set a large number of traps and he is frequently limited by the number of traps he can transport and carry to possibly remote fishing spots.